Truth Or Dare
by K8yandhammie
Summary: What if Voldemort was never born? What if Lily never married James? Did Sirius fall in love! WHO ARE THOSE OCs? Uh, did she get reborn? Anything can happen with a game of Truth or Dare...
1. Chapters 15 and Epilogue

Chapter 1

Sirius Black was bored. So BORED. He looked around the Great Hall. There were 12 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs,and 4 Slytherins. At least these people were decent. "Alright!" he yelled. "This is extremely boring! Make your way to the Room of Requirement for some _real_ fun!"

"We need to study!" Hannah said. "Yeah! We've got this test coming up, if we don't pass our mom will SKIN US ALIVE!" Kaitlyn said dramatically.

Everyone knew her, destiny was to be a muggle actress/singer or take part in wizard theater. She and her twin,(Hannah) , were gorgeous.

Kaitlyn was the brains of the Potters too.

Hannah ( who was pretty clueless at times) was a natural athlete and dancer (for a dancer she was pretty aggressive). Hannah was extremely popular because she was a keeper for Quidditch and captain of the Slytherin team. Hannah and James were also the pranksters.

Joe Potter was GOING to be an auror,(his idol was Alastor Moody the auror), he was always cautious and a natural leader. Which made Hannah mad, (she did NOT like bossy people), although she kinda was bossy herself. Joe was brave and strong but extremely arrogant like James.

James was super popular for his year and plenty girls liked him. He was also the captain of Gryffindor and seeker. Sirius, Bob, and Remus were James' best friends. Although everyone knew that Hannah had a crush on Sirius and Sirius had a crush on Hannah they didn't believe that they both liked each other.

"Come on. You can finish that tonight, let's go! And hurry before the headmaster finds us!" Sirius yelled. "Fine! Only if Kaitlyn comes!" Hannah said quietly. "Come on!"

"Coming Hannah I need to get my books. Hey wait up!" Kaitlyn yelled running behind Hannah, who was running after Sirius who was riding on his broom. Hannah stopped, sighed, and went to help Kaitlyn. "Kaity, do you think he really likes me?" she whispered.

"Of course he does Hannah! I'm positive." "Well I'm not like you, you're perfect at everything. No wonder Jared and you are dating! Besides I'm younger than him! And we've never had a date." Hannah whisper whined. Kaitlyn shook her head, "Well, Jared is older than me, and, if you have had a date this conversation wouldn't happen in the first place!" Kaitlyn yelled. "Oops sorry."she whispered. "What are you talking about?" Sirius questioned. Hannah looked at Kaitlyn in her "I can't believe you just did that" look and ran out of the corridor and in her doom she locked herself in and cried as she studied.

Kaitlyn jogged after her and bumped into Jared. "Oops sorry!" she said quickly. "Wow" exclaimed Kaitlyn."I seem to be saying that a lot lately."Jared laughed and said "Yeah. How about tonight at Gryffindor tower." "Um... Sure! Hey uh...I gotta go" Kaitlyn said hurriedly, murmuring "Hannah you so owe me!"

Kaitlyn raced after Hannah. "Hammie! Are you OK? You have to answer me! Please?" She had left her dorm. Kaitlyn knew where she was. The Quidditch Pitch.

"Hannah! I'm so, SO, sorry! Please forgive me!" she begged. "Of course! I'm just a little upset." "I know what'll cheer you up." "What," Hannah eagerly asked. "I have a date with Jared, and I am planning on kissing him for the first time tonight." "Really? Wait, how is this supposed to cheer _me_ up?" "Because you're getting full details afterward." "Okay!" Hannah said.

Kaitlyn met up with Jared in the **R.o.R**. When they got there, everyone that Sirius had called to in the Great Hall was there, so they decided to stay and play Truth Or Dare with everyone else. "Umm, Hannah, Truth or Dare?" Sirius began. "Dare!" she shouted confidently. "I dare you to..." Sirius trailed off as James started whispering in his ear. Sirius smirked. "I dare you to kiss me." Hannah was screaming on the inside but kept her cool as she managed to say, "Um...OK." Hannah quickly yapped. "WAIT! In front of EVERYBODY?" Everyone knew she was SUPER shy.

"Yeah, we're all friends here, we don't care!" James shouted out. "Oh James," She sighed. "Come on you know about my disease. I'd die from embarrassment!"She exclaimed. "Okay, FINE. But Kaitlyn has to be there to make sure you do it. OK?" "Alright I'll watch them," Kaitlyn agreed. "Kaitlyn may not tell the truth...WAIT! You know what I'm just gonna get the darn thing over right now!" Hannah ran over to Sirius and kissed him right smack dab in the middle of his cheek. "NO, we wanna REAL kiss! On the lips!" James was outraged."Really James really? And why are you sooo eager to have me kiss your best friend?" "I'll go with Kaitlyn to make sure they do kiss and that Kaitlyn isn't lying," interrupting, Jared volunteered.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They knew that if he did go with them, he would end up making out with Kaitlyn, while Hannah and Sirius watched them. What they didn't know was that Kaitlyn and Jared hadn't had their first kiss yet. "Yeah right!" his brother Andrew yelled. "Yeah, you'll just make goo-goo eyes at the Kaitlyn," his little sister Alexa,(who had a crush on James), agreed. "OK this is beginning to be like those muggle drama shows my mom watches that I make fun of... OK! I'm done!" She kissed Sirius and started to walk out of **R.o.R.** while saying "I said I NEEDED to study!"

Kaitlyn ran after her. Sirius started to whisper to James while he made a weird, disgusted face. "Hannah you have to stay! It's your turn!" "Why!" her steely gray eyes flared at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn did her cutest puppy-dog face and fake cried and annoyed Hannah until Hannah she screamed "FINE!OK YOU GOT ME, MOM!" she taunted hoping Kaitlyn would leave her alone. "Yay! Ask someone Truth or Dare!" she commanded. "Preferably me!" "I know how to play thanks and oh, not you! You just annoyed and guilted me into staying! Ummmm... oooo James! Truth or dare!" "Truth, I've seen the dares you give!" "I remember that one at our birthday party Kaity!" "Yeah, I can't believe she _licked _the _toilet_!" "But remember what happens at Potter parties, stay at Potter parties!" they recited together.

"Ummmmm... OK James, who do you have a crush on!" Hannah smiled big and looked at Lexi who was trying not to show her red face. "Layna" he quietly said. Lexi ran out crying. Why did she do that?" James looked stunned. "James let me tell you a secret!" Hannah slyly said in a smooth voice. "Uh oh!" James started to run but Hannah was too fast. She tied him up and moved to his ears and yelled,"BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU GIT! GODRIC JAMES YOU'RE MORE CLUELESS THAN I AM!"

Hannah fainted. Just then Joe walked in with Maria, his new girlfriend. "OK James, what happened now?" Joe said as Hannah layed limply on the ground while James untied himself. "She fainted!" he smirked. Kaitlyn pulled out one of Joe's dirty socks and held against Hannah's nose. She awoke soooo fast. "It's so weird you always carry that sock with you! Is it like your lucky test charm? If it is I soooo need to borrow it!" "Actually I only carry it for when you faint. You don't _really _think I would carry that GROSS, and SICK, and SMELLY thing around d'you?

"Um... no?",Hannah questioned surprisingly she was serious. "Yes Hannah, no is the correct answer!" Kaitlyn said in her best praising voice that she used for the first years. "Yay!" Hannah squealed, "Do I get a sticker?" "Yes Hannah, you get a stupid sticker," said Kaitlyn sarcastically. Surprisingly, the room conjured a sheet of stickers, and,(not surprisingly), Kaitlyn unceremoniously threw them at her twin. "You get a big sheet of stickers." "But I don't like big stickers!" Hannah whined babyishly. The room groaned and Sirius grabbed James' sticker sheet and put an enchanted sticker in the middle of Hannah's forehead. "There," he said. "you've got a stupid sticker, let's go! Here I'll walk you back to your room. Wow, it's already ten o'clock!"

"OK," Hannah said. Then she winked at Kaitlyn as she walked out of the room. "Well, that leaves you and me," Jared said."Wanna see a new quidditch move?" Kaitlyn sighed. "Jared, do you think I want to be doing quidditch stuff on a Friday night?" she batted her eyes. "Hm, I think I might know what else we could do..." he trailed off as he gripped her back and she slipped her arms around his neck. He snogged her slowly.

Hannah and Sirius were walking down the hallway alone. All of a sudden Hannah exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot my purse!" Sirius and Hannah run down the corridor. Then hey both creep in and see Kaitlyn and Jared snogging! Hannah and Sirius try to stay quiet but then Hannah bursted out laughing and Sirius did too! Kaitlyn and Jared,(disturbed), glared at the two running out of the room laughing. Hannah and Sirius stopped running when they both got to the stairs. Sirius randomly says, "Hannah, are we just friends or dating?" Hannah blushed and managed to say, "Um...dunno?" Sirius looked at Hannah she smiled. Sirius pulled her in close to her and they snogged.

Of course peering around the corner was head girl Bellatrix Black who jumped out and spat, "Sirius what are you doing out so late with a Potter." "Walking her to her-" "She's a _Potter _she very well knows where she's going, cousin!" Bellatrix interrupted as she walked over to Sirius. Hannah felt nervous and excited, then she fainted. Bellatrix and Sirius carried Hannah to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey, the new nurse, cared for Hannah as the old nurse, Nurse Jayladonna, watched to see if she was attending to the disease correctly. Hannah woke up two days later with flowers on her side table with warm soup sitting out she sat up straight and ate the soup because she was starving. She went though the notes on the table, James, Kaitlyn, Joe, Sarah, the usual but there was one more! Sirius Black! He had written her a note! She couldn't wait to tell Kaitlyn.

Chapter 2

Kaitlyn had just got out of the **R.o.R ** she couldn't wait to tell Hannah about the romantic details. After all she had just woke up and would have to stay there today and tomorrow, but still! Kaitlyn had that feeling that Hannah had something to tell her too. It was just that weird twin instinct that told her. Kaitlyn was so excited to see her, Nurse Jayladonna had told her at dinner yesterday that she was awake and ready to have visitors. Kaitlyn couldn't wait! She walked into the Hospital Wing, and saw Hannah in deep conversation with Sirius.

Kaitlyn walked out because she knew this was important to Hannah so she decided to wait for Sirius to go. It had almost been an hour until Kaitlyn walked in and said interrupting their conversation, "Hey Hannah, what is _Sirius _doing here?" she winked. "Ummm..." Hannah started. "telling me my homework. He was just about to go." Hannah glanced at him in her, "sorry this is important look". So Sirius sighed and said, "Well I'll be going. Bye!" with that he kissed Hannah on the cheek and left. "Wait!" Kaitlyn shouted. "It's fine, I'm not stupid, I can see that you wanna talk to her." "Kaitlyn it's been an hour it's okay!" Hannah giggled. "So," she continued. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Of course Kaitlyn didn't ask "how did you know" or stuff like that they were so close they just knew. "Well, I was with Jared..." "OMG!"Hannah interrupted, "Did you get that first kiss?" she almost screamed. Nurse Jayladonna glanced at Hannah and scolded her, "Hannah, inside voices PLEASE you do NOT want to faint again!" Kaitlyn and Hannah exchanged looks they where glad that nurse was retiring "Right?" she added. "Yes" Hannah said in her most fake sincere voice.

Then the two started to talk again. Every time the conversation rolled on to boyfriends Hannah would switch it. Kaitlyn could tell Hannah wanted to tell her in private just them two. Sadly the hospital was closing and Kaitlyn had to leave. Hannah was so lonely she hated being in the hospital wing. In fact Hannah hated the disease she had. Hannah missed out on important moments all the time and she hated it! She had a wonderful life and all but she always missed out on the good stuff.

Kaitlyn was walking back to her dorm she felt sad. She had no idea why but she just did. She felt bad for Hannah who couldn't leave until tomorrow night. Wow that's a lot of homework she thought. Poor, poor Hannah.

Finally, Hannah was allowed out of the hospital. She and Kaitlyn met in the Great Hall, and walked up to Kaitlyn's dorm. Since there was no other 5th year Ravenclaws, she got to decorate the room the way she wanted. It was a purple room with wizard pictures of Jared,(some including herself), Hannah, James, and Lexi and Lily. There was one other bed for when Hannah spent the night in her dorm. Also there was a little picture of Sirius and Hannah over the spare bed. The bedspreads were zebra-striped, and the sheets and pillows were purple.

"So, what happened?" asked Hannah eagerly. "OK, so, we were snogging, and you walked in with Sirius..." Kaitlyn glared at Hannah, as Hannah giggled a bit. "When you two left, he took my hand. A stereo suddenly appeared, and played Zombination, a song that had a surprising name. It had nothing whatsoever to do with Zombies! I giggled, who wouldn't, and we danced to it, like maniacs. We are terrible dancers. Unlike someone else I know. It ended and played some slow song. I put my head on his chest, and we started swaying to the music. He kissed me again, and the roof opened up. Then we lay under the stars, and fell asleep," Kaitlyn said enthusiastically. "OK It's your turn!" "OK, OK,"

Hannah started, "Once we left **R.o.R** to get my purse we were almost to the dungeons when he asked me, Hannah are we dating or just friends? Then we snogged when of course Bellatrix walks out from behind the corner and you know what happens after that I guess..." she trailed off. Kaitlyn "Oh, Hannah..." she trailed off.

It had been months and the end of the year was coming around. There was nothing new, no dates, nothing. Kaitlyn was excited. The end-of-the-year party was in a month! She and Hannah were on the planning committee. This year it was to be held in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Kaitlyn and Jared were going into Hogsmeade to pick up decorations.

They walked into Wacky Walt's Wizarding Party store. "This place gives me the creeps," said Kaitlyn. "It's probably just all of the mannequins," replied Jared. They passed the mannequin section happily and got to the decorating section which was where Hannah and Sirius were picking out some cute purple steamers. Hannah looked over and saw Kaitlyn and Jared. "Oh I thought I was doing decorations and you were doing food!" she exclaimed. "Well, we were but Mr. Quidditch Man here, decided to be generous and before I knew it we were here to pick them up from you."

"Oh, Kaitlyn" Sirius uttered. " I was going to use a levitating charm!" "Yeah!" Hannah piped up. Hannah and Sirius checked out the items and left the store and went to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Once they left it was almost dark so they had to really hurry. Sirius and Hannah dropped the decor in front of the Ravenclaw entrance. Then the clock struck 12 and Sirius and Hannah started to run. They passed the Gryffindor entrance, Hannah was confused, "Sirius we just passed the Gryffindor common room why aren't you going to bed if som..." Sirius kisses her and says, "Because I wanted to do that first!" then, (probably embarrassed), he runs in the common room while Hannah continues walking, smiling all the way to the dungeons where Slytherin common room is.

While they were doing that Jared and Kaitlyn were setting up the decorations in the Ravenclaw common room. "So I guess you gotta head back to your common room," Kaitlyn unenthusiastically whined. "Hey," he lifted her chin up. "You'll see me tomorrow. There's no need to be so sad." "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Kaitlyn teased. "Maybe..." he trailed off as his lips brushed hers. "Excuse me! Ms. Potter, Mr. Bridges. What are you two doing out so late?" It was Professor McGonagall. "We were about to go to our dorms Professor," Jared answered. "Yes, we were setting up for the end of the year party and now we are done," Kaitlyn was a little intimidated. "Very well but it is well past curfew! she snapped.

"Today was going to be great" Hannah thought! There was the party and they would get to go home! It was going to be great! She rushed down the corridor and saw Sirius. Sirius caught a glance at her and shouted, "I need to tell you something!" "Oh no!" Hannah thought, "He wants to break up with me!" Hannah had a HUGE knot in her stomach. She avoided Sirius the entire day even at the party. Especially on the train she picked a seat where just she and her friends could sit. Oh no Sirius had just spotted her and he was motioning her to come outside. She gulped and followed him out. Wait what was he doing? Did he drop something? He was kneeling on the ground. This wasn't happening was it? "Will you marry me?" he smiled. Hannah felt dizzy she fainted, "This isn't happening..." she thought as she hit the ground with a thud.

Everyone looked out their compartment and saw her but, they assumed that it was just another episode. Kaitlyn felt something weird, she felt something was wrong but just shrugged it off and snuggled closer to Jared. He slowly shrugged her off, then stood up. "What's wrong Jared?" asked Kaitlyn. "Nothing Sweetie. It's just..." Kaitlyn felt tears in her eyes. "Your breaking up with me aren't you?" she ran off crying. "No! Wait..." he chased after her. She had locked herself in an empty compartment. "How did this happen?" she thought. "I was a great girlfriend!" Jared used an unlocking charm, and ran into the compartment. "Kaitlyn, I'm not breaking up with you," he said. "You aren't?" "No! Of course not! I was actually gonna do this." He got down on one knee holding her hand, gently yet firmly. "Will you marry me?" he pulled out a gorgeous ring with purple diamonds and a single white pearl. "YES! A million times YES! In every language YES, YES, YES!" She launched herself into his arms. He held her and kissed her softly.

They walked out, to find Sirius, and he was bent over Hannah, who was passed out on the floor. Kaitlyn tried to assure him that she would wake up, but even she was a little unsure herself. She bent over and held the sock but it didn't work she knew it didn't sometimes but something felt wrong it just did. When the train stopped she went over to Mom where James was carrying his stuff. They told her what happened and she gathered everyone and they apperated to St. Mungo's to get her checked out. "Um, Mom? I know this is a bad time, but... I'm engaged," said Kaitlyn. "Really! To whom?" "Um, Jared Bridges. He's a Gryffindor in his 6th year well 7th now. I know we're only seventeen and sixteen, but we are willing to wait." "Oh, Honey! I'm so happy for you!"

The doctor came in. "It seems as though the episodes are getting worse. She has woken up but next time or the time after that and or so on she may not. She has forgotten most of her memory but she is progressing further on as I speak. I do NOT recommend Hannah to go to Hogwarts this year I simply forbid it things are getting to where it is simply too dangerous for her state." Kaitlyn sighed, "It wouldn't be the same with everything exciting going on," she thought to herself.

"I'm here!" Joe shouted, "If you don't mind I brought some of Hannah's friends!" he smiled at Maria. "Oh they are soo cute together" ,Kaitlyn thought. Maria must really like him too, 'cause who could _like_ Joe? Hannah suddenly walks in everyone gets ups and hugs her but she is looking confused. "Doctor," she croaks, "who are these people?" Kaitlyn and her mom were in tears. Why wouldn't she remember? Kaitlyn put her face in Jared's chest as she cried for poor little Hannah. And poor Sirius too. Hannah wouldn't remember him asking her to be his wife...

Chapter 3

Kaitlyn was furious. "Can't you do something! Can't you give her back her memory? You just want her to die! DON'T YOU!" It was more of a statement than a question. Kaitlyn ran out of the room. "Wait!" Jared ran after her. Sirius, Lexi, Lily, Sarah, Vika, Alice, Joe, Maria, and Remus followed. "Well, there goes my plan of snogging her to make her feel better," thought Jared. "Kaity..." he was cut off by Kaitlyn screaming, "Don't! That's what Hannah called me!" "Hey, Babe, I'm just trying to make you feel better." "No! You can't! She can't remember me! That means she's GONE!" Kaitlyn broke down in sobs, in Jared's arms.

Mom and everybody left following Kaitlyn and Jared. Sarah and Vika were quizzing Hannah on stuff she remembered. Some people apperated to the Potter house where they stayed for a while. Little by little people left and soon only Sirius, Vika, and Sarah where left at St. Mungo's. "Hey!" shouted Vika. "I think she remembers Kaitlyn!" "Really? Someone call them on her muggle cell phone!" Sarah shrieked. "I got it!" , yelled Sirius. "Hello?" asked Kaitlyn. "Hey," Sirius answered. "We think Hannah might remember you..." "WHAT!" "Well.." Sarah piped up, "She is your twin."

Kaitlyn rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible, with Joe, Jared, and James (with Lexi) in tow. "Hey, Hannah," Kaitlyn softly called to her."Kaity?" Hannah croaked, "Who are these people?" Hannah was super weak she needed help with even drinking water. Kaitlyn was crying, it was so sad, seeing Hannah in this condition. "They're your friends" Kaitlyn sobbed trying to hold back the tears. "Oh!" Hannah laughed a laugh that was sad and wheezed continuously after.

Kaitlyn spent all day with Hannah, trying to introduce her to her friends again. "This is Jared, he's MY boyfriend/fiancee!" Kaitlyn said. "Who is Jared, my brother?" Hannah asked. "No, he is my fiancee, but I guess he will be your brother_-in-law_." "Who is that? He's cute." Hannah was pointing with a shaking finger to Sirius, though her arm fell back to the bed, (after Kaitlyn saw who it was of course). "That is Sirius Black. He... He was... He is your," Kaitlyn stammered. "I was your boyfriend," Sirius said as he stood up and walked up to them.

"Why was?" Hannah asked. "Well I proposed to you on the train ride home, but, you... you... You passed out," Hannah was having a hard time trying to remember, and adjust to this piece of news. "Oh. Did I say yes?" "Well you didn't say anything," "Well, maybe I should get to... " Hannah started coughing, and her sentence was cut short. "To... get to know you again before I say yes or no." Sirius was a little heartbroken, but he knew she would remember, in good time.

Chapter 4

Kaitlyn and Hannah had gone through Hogwarts uneventfully, and were now out of their seventh year. The wedding with Kaitlyn and Jared was to be set after she came of age, and her 7th year. The 12th of June. Jared had passed all of his N.E.W.T.S. and was going to become an auror. Sirius passed all of his N.E.W.T.S. and had no idea of what to do. James surprised everyone with his grades, and became an auror as well. Kaitlyn was working on her dream. Being a wizard actress/singer. Hannah wanted to be a Healer.

She took Hannah, (who had regained a bit of memory, though mostly of Kaitlyn), to pick out a wedding dress. "I found the perfect one!" Hannah exclaimed. "What?" Kaitlyn walked over to Hannah to see her holding up a beautiful strapless gown that was white with purple going down the back, and silver diamonds circling the bodice. "Oh, it goes great with your maid-of-honor dress!" Kaitlyn happily said. "I know! Kaitlyn... were we always this happy when I wasn't sick?" "Of course! We're twins, we are almost always happy!" "Okay..." The rest of the trip was all about wedding details, but Hannah felt like something was wrong. Very wrong.

They got home to a very surprising scene. Lily was in Remus's lap reading, Lexi and James were snogging, Bellatrix and Snape were here and making out, Jared was asleep through it all, Joe and Maria were eating each others faces off, and Sirius was staring out the window, as if he couldn't hear all of the noise. "Um, what is going on?' Kaitlyn yelled over the noise. Everyone froze, (with the exception of Jared being asleep), and looked at her. Kaitlyn didn't care. All she cared about was Hannah. What if she was shocked and passed out again? But Hannah just said, "Well, y'all had a party without us?" It was like she was back to her old self!

Hannah by then blushed whenever Sirius passed by and it seemed as if their cutesy crush love had started all over again. Hannah knew he liked her and vice-versa, but she was afraid of fainting and well...dying. Hannah seemed to take on the world's unhappiness and was always having crying spells and fainting frequently but waking up a second later. When they got home, Hannah went upstairs and had another crying spell she was yelling, screaming, and sobbing at the same time, gasping for air. "She looks like a helpless two year old crying," Kaitlyn thought. "Hammie?" she asked using her childhood nickname. "I'm sorry that you are sick, but you must stay strong! We will fight this OK?" Hannah just nodded. "You sound like those shows that I make fun of," she said between sobs.

That summer was awesome and it all led up to the end which was Kaitlyn's wedding. Hannah couldn't wait everything was happening so fast. She just couldn't keep up and, Kaitlyn was even more excited. The wedding was NEXT week, Hannah was soon going to be asked to marry Sirius AGAIN after the wedding, and NO MORE Hogwarts but she had to admit she was going to miss that school. The wedding was a week away and everybody was buzzing around the couple and Hannah was glad to not be in the center of the crowd. Kaitlyn was enjoying the attention.

The two hung out every day, being grown-ups was super fun! Their (twin) connection was always so strong but this summer it was fading. They were slowly drifting away from each other. Mom could see the difference...she did give birth to them after all! But she never said a was life but it was all about to change.

Every one was rushing around, fussing over Kaitlyn and Jared, along with wedding details and all that junk. Lexi couldn't take it! On top of that, her soon-to-be brother-in-law, was the love of her life and she was going to be _related _to him! It made her furious! But she forgot all of that when James snogged her. It was pure bliss. "Um, Lexi?" Kaitlyn interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" Alexa snapped. "Well, I was going to ask you if you like my brother enough to actually talk to him, because for days all you two have been doing is snog, and after that you get this odd smile and walk to your room. You're going to be my sister-in-law, so I need to know what is wrong or we won't be very close." "Well, I'm kinda nervous. I just know he is gonna break up with me..." "WHAT? I know he wouldn't do that. My brother loves you! And it really doesn't matter, it would only be by marriage. So don't worry, it doesn't count." "I didn't think about it like that. Thanks Kaitlyn," Lexi was ever so grateful. "No prob."

The wedding day was here! Kaitlyn was really nervous. "Oh, Hannah! I don't think I can do this!" she wailed. Ok, more like FREAKED OUT. "Kaitlyn, Think. We've been through all this! Planning, and fussing. The disease! And you love Jared don't you?" Hannah was surprisingly mad, instead of sympathetic. "Yes..." Kaitlyn answered quietly. "Well, then get your butt in that dress!" Kaitlyn did as she was told. She applied her make-up and Hannah did her hair. She did Hannah's hair, at the same time Hannah did her own make-up. It was time.

Kaitlyn was walked down the aisle by James, because their father was ding-dong-dead. She could tell that Jared was bursting with happiness. She smiled. She was strong. She could do this. She said her vows and slid the ring on his finger. He did the same. They both looked at each other. "KISS KISS KISS!" Hannah thought in her mind. Kaitlyn was unsure at first but then they started kissing more passionately. "OK, OK," Hannah screamed. "We don't want to see somebody's tongue down the other's throat! STOP we have children here you have officially scarred them for life! Get a room that's for the honeymoon!" Hannah said evenly enough. Kaitlyn glared at her. "Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" she asked with her teeth clenched. "Nope," Hannah replied smugly.

Chapter 5

A week had gone by and it was time for the second reception. The first one was only family, but this had all the friends. Just the few people that were there the night they all gathered for Truth or Dare. OK, everyone. We wanted to celebrate our marriage, with a game," Jared said. Kaitlyn smiled. "Yes, a game called... Truth or Dare." Everybody cheered when Kaitlyn and Jared said that. "Alright, now. I am the bride so I will go first. Hannah, truth or dare?" "Um...DARE." Hannah had a wild look in her eyes that she always had because she was so rebellious! "All right, I dare you too..." she decided to start off mild. "Sit in Sirius's lap." "Ok Whatev!" Hannah walked over to Sirius and just simply sat in his lap. "Now ask someone the question," Kaitlyn was very demanding.

"Ok?" Hannah answered as she got up and sat right back next to Kaitlyn. "Ok," Hannah thought aloud. "Kaitlyn!" she shouted. "Yes?" Kaitlyn played dumb. "Truth or Dare!" the rebellious look showed in Hannah's eyes again, oh how Sirius loved that look "OHHHHH! DARE!" Kaitlyn had an air to the words that was plain, so no on could tell what she felt. Jared loved that expression; it could fool everyone but him. Hannah thought for a minute and said, "Ok what about telling me what you and Jared where whispering last night." Kaitlyn flushed. "That's a Truth question!" she protested. "I dare you to tell me the truth!" Hannah smirked. "Well, in that case... Jared and I have an announcement "We are gonna have a baby. Well Kaitlyn is, I'm gonna stand by watching until I pass out." Everyone laughed at Jared's joke. "Well that is awesome! Ummmm... How early is it?" Well, we got married a week ago, and so... a week?" Kaitlyn looked at Jared, feeling helpless. "OH NUTS! Jared, I can't do this!" Kaitlyn broke down crying. Jared trying and failing to comfort her. "Don't worry guys, it's just a mood swing." "Oh yeah! You can joke about it! You're not PREGNANT!" "As if she wasn't bipolar enough..." James chose the perfect time to mutter.

"Ok!" Mom broke up the party. "Y'all should be getting off to bed." Everyone started to walk to their rooms Hannah followed Kaitlyn into their room they shared since it would be one of the last times. "Hey Hannah!", Sirius called. Hannah looked at Kaitlyn excitedly and speed walked to him. "Yeah?" she answered. She turned to look at Sirius and then looked at the crowd cramming into rooms when she looked back at Sirius, kneeling, he was on the ground. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh Sirius!" she muttered as she fell to the ground limp. There was a thump in the hallway Kaitlyn heard a mysterious thump that was chilling and sad. Kaitlyn went in the hall to investigate. "OH! MY! BOOTY JUICE! What. Happened?" Kaitlyn was strangely calm.

They dragged Hannah into her bed which was the top bunk in Kaitlyn and Hannah's room sadly and got Mom. Mom worked on Hannah with a few awakening spells but nothing worked. So they decided to wait till morning to see what happened. Mom stayed up all night but, when morning fell Hannah was still unconscious. So the family and, I guess, friends went on a trip to St. Mungo's to get medical attention. Mom and Sirius rushed ahead of the group most of the time to get her in there ASAP.

The healer literally dropped everything and started barking orders at other healers. The staff got a bed reserved for her as fast as lightning and she was put in a non-visitor area but, of course only her family could see her. Kaitlyn sat down on a couch crammed with what seemed like a _million _people. "Oh God," she prayed. "I know I haven't been to church since I was little, but please, for me, let her be okay. Please..." Kaitlyn passed out in Jared's arms. Out of sleep deprivation, not a medical issue. When she woke up, they were allowed to see Hannah. "I am afraid she might not wake up," the Healer explained. "We have tried everything we can think of. If she doesn't wake up, ("Or die," the assistant healer muttered,) we might have to cut the cord ourselves," he said firmly. "NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HER! YOU STUPID HEALERS ARE CRUEL AND HEARTLESS! YOU CAN'T KILL MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaitlyn was hysterical, (and NOT in a good way...). "Hey, Hey, HEY! Calm down. She'll be okay!"

"Get the family in here she's murmuring in her sleep!", a healer called. Kaitlyn ran in instinctively, abandoning her family and Sirius as they ran a bit more slowly and less hurriedly. "Oh, Hannah. You've got to be strong! You HAVE to be okay," Kaitlyn was sobbing ever so pitifully. With so much people in there some healers left and some got more chairs for everyone. Kaitlyn refused to sit and stayed with Hannah all night but eventually fell asleep on the floor. The morning Mom came with the boys and had them carry Kaitlyn out and to the house. Mom followed them there and left Sirius to stay with Hannah.

Hannah started murmuring again, "Sirius, Sirius, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn". The healer who had been in there with her piped up and whispered, "That's all we've heard here say. When her sister fell asleep that's all she was saying." All of a sudden the doctor came in with Kaitlyn and Mom and the rest of the gang. "It's time." he said grimly. "HOLD ON!", Sirius yelled. He ran to the hospital bed and slipped the engagement ring on Hannah then kissed her. Kaitlyn cried hard against Jared's shoulder while the doctor "put her to rest". Everyone was quiet and all they heard next was her last breath well... more like a wheeze and she was silent.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn cried out in pain. "It's Time!" she screamed. The Healers rushed her the maternity ward. An hour and one passed out Jared later, Hannah Julianna Bridges was born. It looked _exactly_ like Hannah, except with Jared's black hair (instead of blond) and brown eyes. "OH! She's soooo precious!" said Mrs. Potter. "My baby girl! I'm gonna teach you how to hunt, and quidditch, and how to keep away pesky boys!" Jared was babbling. "Hannah would have loved her," Kaitlyn sobbed "I know baby, I know," Jared said. "HannnnnAHHH!" said the new baby. Everyone froze. This was no ordinary baby.

Epilogue

Hannah Julianna Bridges was walking down the hallway, to her parents room. She was only 3 years old and a still in her terrible 2's! Hannah heard yelling and saw a green light from inside the room then a man came out and pointed his wand at her. She yelled and then the man was on the ground Hannah ran into her parent's room and saw them stunned at what they just saw.

Kaitlyn was speechless, but Jared just picked up his little girl and started gushing on how brave she was. "Uhh. Daddy and Mommy have something to tell you sweetie," Kaitlyn said to her daughter. "What Mommy?" Hannah said in her cute toddler voice. "Honey what did you do to that man?" Jared interrupted. "Umm, Daddy I think I made him go to sleep but he isn't moving!" "Hammie," Kaitlyn used her twins old nickname. "I think you just ki...killed him." "Mommy is that good?" Hannah asked innocently. "No honey not really. Mommy and Daddy need to talk right now. Ok?" Kaitlyn said, motioning for Jared to come talk to her. "I think she is a Veela..." Kaitlyn said. Jared laughed. "A Veela? I don't think so. What is Hannah doing that is Veela-like?" "Well, Veela can do wandless magic. They can kill people with one ear-shattering scream, and they are beautiful. All like her," Kaitlyn argued. "I guess it's a possibility. But how would she turn out to be a Veela?"

**A.N. DONE! Should we write a sequel? **


	2. AN

Ok, so we've been thinking, should we post the sequel altogether, or work chapter by chapter? Reveiw and tell us what y'all think!

- K8yandhammie


End file.
